Ground Zero Mosque
(The Cordoba House, The Mooslification of America House, Islamic Terror Center, Radical Islamic Terror Camp, Islamic Nazi Headquarters, Community Center of Death) Ground Zero Mosque is an Un-Holy structure whose purpose is to brainwash patriotic Americans to worship Islam and to introduce Sharia Law. What The Bible Says about The Terror Mosque Emergency News HOLY HELL! MOOSLIM ZOMBIES NOW TO INVADE AMERICA! Mosque Watch: Ground Zero Mosques Tracker . ^^^ WHOEVER WROTE THAT WAS HITTING THE CRACK PIPE >>HARD<< New Ground Zero Mosques are popping up each minute and the Government is refusing to keep Americans safe by denying the construction of these un-holy institutions. The only way we will ever be safe is stopping all Mosque construction projects. Here is a list of Mosques being constructed in our country: *Selden, Long Island *Murfreesboro, Tennessee Emergency Update: Activist Mooslim Judge allows teh construction of terror training mosques. Sekret Mosques This is an emergency news, we have been told that mooslims are trying to find new ways to Islamofied America, they are now building sekret mosques and then disguise them as churches. But they are fooling no one, and certainly not the Real Americans of Phoenix, Arizona. Ground Zero Mosque Today The Ground Zero Mosque opened its doors to the public after endless protests from Real Americans. The mooslims have refused to hear reason and now they are already started the mooslification process to assimilate Americans into Islam. It is clear that liburals and hippies have sided with this threat and it would be a matter of time before we see the crescent moon flag fly over Washington, DC. Heroes: See Also *Muslim Vampire *Muslim Money *Sharia Law *Halal Foods External Tubes *America's History of mooslification *SEE! IT HAZ ALREADY STARTED! THE MOOSLIFICATION IS HERE! *Patriotic League to stop Madrassa *Islam is destroying America *Islam to invade America and Spain! *Patriotic Joo to stop Islamic extremists *Mosque epidemic *New evidence demonstrates that mooslims have tie to gay-qaeda *Patriotic Americans to stop Islam *9/11 Widows supports terrorist organization. Glenn Beck was right! *What does this old lady know about patriotism anyway? *See! America refuses this abomination against God *Real Hero wants mooslims out *Ground Zero Mosque is a threat to our Gutstitution *John Stewart supports Islamist Invaders *Ground Zero Church our only hope *America's Newest Savior *British Ally demands construction of Mosque to be stopped *New Evidence that Mooslims are now infiltrating and converting union workers *Patriots ready to stop black guy mooslim threat *Mooslim Threat frightens Nation: Why isnt Da Police cracking down on Islam? *Republican calls Americans to stop Islamic Threat *Patriotic Fervor historic high. Islamofascism America's greatest threat *Founding Fathers against mooslim invasion *Brave hero stops mooslim threat *Mooslim taxi cabbies newest mooslim threat *See, even liburals cannot stand the Ground Zero Mosque! *Fox News declares Mooslim cabbie attack a hoax: if it is not on Fox, it never happened *More evidence that mooslims are tarnishing the sanctity of Ground Zero *mooslim-lover rabbi aiding the enemy! *mooslim terrorists invade the sacred land of Tennessee! *New Evidence Suggests Ground Zero Mosque to become terrorist recruitment center! See, we were right! *anti-mooslim problem is a hoax from the left *Tea Baggers to celebrate building of Ground Zero Church: We won! *Real Americans succeed in War on Terror *Pope calls for crusade to conquer Ground Zero *9/11 Victims join fight against bigotry Terror Mosque *Even mooslims hate mooslims! We are winning this war! *Libural Terrorist incites dangerous violence! *Ground Zero is Holy Ground, get off our property! *Mooslims to celebrate 9/11 festival: is like Christmas but with dead Americans! *Mooslim terrorists already taken over France, NY is next *If we dont burn the Quran the terrorists will win! *mooslims unworthy of the first amendment privileged *See! Even Heathen Atheists can stand Terror Mosque! *Real Americans fighting back against the Mooslification of America *Joos want to join in the fun of burning Mooslim books too! *Patriotic pastor join forces with Florida: Will burn Quran, Joowish Manuals, Catholic bibles, and other wrong religious books! *John Stewart supports saving Quran Books and masturbating liver: Is John Stewart a sekret joo-mooslim? *Freedom aint free, nor is the cost of security and firetruck parking holy sh#t! $###,### just to park the firetruck next to the bonfire? *Balloon Boy to bombard Terror Mosque *America's preacher tried to save the souls of Germans... ungrateful bastards *Victory is ours! Terror Mosque construction canceled! Christianity wins again! *Even the mooslim world turns their back on The Terror Mosque *See, he is a mooslim! *How Real America defeated the mooslim invasion *Who is this Gorg Dubeel Buzh? And what have you done with The Real President? *Mooslims use time machine to build mosque on ground zero! *Mooslims blackmails Real American Hero! *Hippie ruins 9/11 bonfire! Damn you, hippie!!!! *Real American can still Nuke Quran! *See, we cant even build a Christian School in mooslimland *Colbert's brilliant plan to stop the Islamomooslification of America *Un-american News Paper prints offensive pictures: Portraits mooslims as descent human beings, fails to mention the tragedy of 9/11!! *Terry Jones billed $200K for Freedom of Speech! *is Superman a Mooslim? *Mooslim to open strip club *Mooslim Canadian supports the building of Terror Mosque *The Mosque is now a Wal Mart, hurray! *Another Sekret Mooslim supports the Ground Zero Mosque *Terror Mosque gains new ground in Tennessee